


day one: the descent

by Atena



Series: the hourglass killing route [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atena/pseuds/Atena
Summary: Post 707 route and Secret Endings:Saeyoung Choi's work is not yet done, but after all has been done and said, he has earned his moments of respite. Everyone has. Yet, one day he takes it for granted, and Seven pays for it dearly.To him, even heaven is hell, as long as MC is not by his side.





	1. erstwhile, i had fallen in love. today, i threw it all away.

I'm really glad to see that Yoosung was enjoying his birthday. We took him out to a really nice café Jumin had picked out, but it wasn't ostentatious or anything. We were free to dress as we liked, but most of us settled for something semi-formal, like morning suits or knee length dresses. My cute 606 and even Jaehee looked lovely.

Rika stayed until her cousin opened his presents and showed off the English she was slowly starting to pick up in Alaska. Surprisingly, nearby the facility she stayed in, there was a wildlife preservation site where Rika helped take care of injured animals. It was easy to tell she was a little lonely, but overall, she was content and brought back an olive green parka for the birthday boy.

Saeran wrote Yoosung a somewhat kind but rough around the edges letter and shared with him some mint ice cream. I got an entire box of Honey Buddha Chips for him.

Jaehee handed him a folder of information and said that she would help jumpstart Yoosung's internship as soon as he completed college, and MC got him a fluffy, cream colored puppy plushy.

I laughed. My girlfriend was very feminine, and as empathetic as she was, she didn't have many good insights on the type of material objects men preferred to get on their birthday.

Well, she tried. Yoosung adored it.

His parents arrived a bit late.

"It was a traffic delay," his mother explained on the phone apologetically. "The closest parking spot we found is at best a few blocks away. Can you meet us by the florist's over here?"

Yoosung agreed, and so we left to go and look for them. Saeran decided to go and get some ice cream, though, and Rika had left a while earlier.

The walk there was long but sweet.

"Today was such a lovely day. I took some photographs, but regrettably, they aren't that great," Jumin admitted.

We all knew they would actually be terrible but as we saw that sad, faraway look in his eyes, we understood what was behind it all.

For a short while, I teased my girlfriend about her skirt hiked up a bit high. Yoosung and Zen teased her a little for being so cute and naive.

Yes, we were enjoying yet another tranquil and blissful day. Although my job doesn't quite afford me many days like this one, these days truly do count a lot. The RFA, MC and I all had fought really hard for them. We weren't going to give them up that easily.

That's why I can enjoy the fun that life really is all about.

Since we were going there by foot, I figured, why don't we have a little race?

First, I playfully bumped into Yoosung a few times to get ahead of him.

"Hey, Seven, no fair!" he exclaimed as he attempted to catch up to me. The blond had quite a cute pout on; it was amusing, like a puppy's.

"Wait a moment! Seven!"

Jumin's rainy grey eyes narrowed into slits like a cat's. "What's this? A race? Well, it simply won't do if I lost either." He threw himself into it. As the tallest, it was easy for him to catch up. But his suit wasn't just ridiculous looking in his dash; it was heavy too.

I easily ran ahead of even Hyun Ryu. He may have been an actor who trained athletically, but after everything, I was no slouch either. Beating him required more effort than the others though. Quite a bit more, actually.

"I'll redeem myself for today, just you wait!" MC proclaimed. I went easy on her a bit, swerving so she could run behind me.

Zen, with ruby eyes that widened like saucers, suddenly sped up. "Hey, guys, wait for us!"

We soon met an intersection. My girlfriend scolded me, "Saeyoung, it's dangerous to play around on a street like this!"

"What's wrong, MC? Afraid of a little speed? Sorry, honey, but I just can't stop!"

She huffed. "Well, don't blame me if you get hurt."

I moved up ahead and saw Yoosung attempting to tail me. "You'll never be able to catch up, dongsaeng~"

There was a short pause.

"WAIT! Seven, stop right there! Don't go!" he shouted.

Ignoring him, I had raced around the curve, with him following just as quickly, albeit painfully.

"If you tell me to stop, I won't!"

"Seven, a car's coming!"

"Hahaha, do you really think I'd fall for that?" I turned slightly to meet his amethyst eyes with an amused grin.

With the wind blowing my red hair in my face, I laughed, content with being first place, but as I looked ahead, I heard the blare of a truck's horns loud and near. It bathed me in its bright head lights.

Time slowed down as I approached it and the front of the truck slammed into me, knocking me back first on the ground.

My glasses snapped in half with a sickening crunch.

"SEVEN!" Yoosung's voice cried out at its loudest volume. Faintly, I heard the sobbing of my girlfriend.

Everything was going black as I felt hot metal and rough rubber scrape against me. A pool of warmth surrounded me: blood.

Thankfully, I passed out from the pain before the tires began to flatten me, but I could only think of how MC's and Yoosung's hearts and everyone else's too would snap in half fragilely, despite everything they've gone through.


	2. halcyon times are in store, but i can't get the sound of rain out of my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung Choi thinks he has died and gone to heaven. He doesn't like it.
> 
> If the routes of the game are a jigsaw puzzle, then his doesn't fit anymore. 
> 
> This is an entirely different reset loop. Maybe even a different universe, he thought. Seven learns that suggestion isn't as hyperbolic as it seems.

"Are you alright, Saeyoung?" asked a baritone voice with a sweet timbre.

As the darkness faded away, I opened my eyes and met face to face with none other than Jihyun Kim himself, in what appeared to be a room in a hospital or medical ward. The air was sterile and sharp, harsh fluorescent light came down upon me. The walls were painted a thick green-blue that wasn't quite as delicate and refined as the mint of the RFA head's hair.

The sight left a bitter taste in my mouth because he had sincere eyes, the kind I could really only see on those who radiate purity, like children or animals. That smile of his was full of genuine warmth and his whole face softened with a fond expression.

Reconciling that with a man who lied and betrayed me was a bitter pill to take, but in the end, V, no, in essence, my REAL father, had died to protect us all.

Just because I wanted him to find happiness and well, still loved him in the end, didn't mean what he did wasn't wrong, nor did it mean my anger would subside.

What it did mean though was that I didn't hate him and that if we were going to move forward, for both his sake and mine, I was going to have to move forward and forgive him, like Yoosung did. Forget though? Ha, there was a fat chance of that happening.

Still, I could not yet answer him. Jihyun was still a photographer and whatnot, but he had no engagement ring or even a wedding band. I burned his very visage into my memory.

Indeed, this new timeline was strange enough.

Ignoring my silence, the teal haired man continued. "I'm so relieved." He probably passed it off as aftershock, from the incident, which it probably was. "How worrisome! The doctor will be here soon so please wait and stay in bed until he comes."

Next to him was Yoosung Kim, who was easily able to hide behind the taller man. He had the same eyes and face, but his hair was the same as it was before his high school graduation: a dark, bold brown.

Adjacent to both of them was a beautiful young woman full of life and with a kind smile. It was Rika, standing at his right. For some reason, she seemed a bit more muted than I had last remembered, but she exuded an aura of relief and gratitude with a thoughtful smile and analytical gaze. She seemed more powerful, self-possessed, and perhaps a bit more intimidating than I could recall. How embarrassing, I thought, staring at them with wide gold eyes.

"Moreover--" Jihyun shot the other male a sharp look. "Yoosung Kim?"

"I didn't swing open the door that hard! Choi is just making a fuss over a mere trifle!"

"That's not an apology. Apologize to Saeyoung, Yoosung."

Rika put a hand on her cousin's shoulder and gently reprimanded, "Come on, Yoosung."

The thoughts that registered in my head seconds ago (though it felt like minutes) finally surfaced. Gingerly, I held onto the medical ward's bed covers.

I must have gone back in time.

"I've gone back..." My mouth opened slightly as I directed my eyes to the ceiling. "I've... again..."

I have to start all over again.

"Which means... I've failed. Is it... useless? Does it mean I've died? For real?"

The eldest male tried to reassure me hesitantly. "N-No... You've done so much for us, Saeyoung. Why would you think that?

"Your memories may be jumbled, but you didn't die; you simply were knocked out by a door that opened, right on the crown of your head."

In the meanwhile, Rika, in all her former glory, insisted, "Come on, Yoosung, you have to apologize."

He huffed. "Choi, I'm sorry for accidentally slamming the door on your head. I mean, you shouldn't have been standing around so idly --"

I didn't respond. How could I? This was all so much to take in. So, so much.

"I'm sorry, Saeyoung. I'll talk to Yoosung later... I'm sure that it was just an accident. My cousin would never be so unprofessional." She tried for a sympathetic demeanor.

The clock started to tick faster, and I, looking down, let out a soft laugh before replying, "Thank you. It's okay. I'm fine; it's not a big deal! Guys, stop worrying about me. Honestly, see?" I grinned widely at them.

"I see. That's good news." The teal haired man exhaled in relief.

"Well... we should be going, Jihyun," Rika finally said, waving goodbye to us in as friendly a manner as possible, despite her initial embarrassment. Like a mother duck, she led Yoosung out of the room promptly. My eyes trailed after their feet until I could no longer hear the pitter patter of their footsteps against clean hospital floor tile.

"Thank you, Rika."

She probably didn't hear me, but that was okay.

In the background, I heard excited voices greet each other.

"Ah, hello, Rika, Yoosung."

"Good morning," the latter responded.

He passed by them presumably; knowing Rika - well, the one back then - she would have bowed to the doctor respectfully.

My first companion, V, went to go and get the door for him.

"Ah, Doctor, sorry for calling you so suddenly."

"It's no problem, Jihyun. Especially when you saved my life."

Any moment, I expected that crazy man, Dr. Lee, to appear. I wondered if he really would be able to help take care of me since he seemed to have a few screws loose.

So then, why was this voice...? No, it couldn't be.

But it was.

"He came around just a moment ago," Jihyun explained attentively.

"I see. That's certainly great to hear!" Yes, indeed, the face matched its voice.

The ruby orbs and beautiful face gazing back at me tenderly belonged to none other than Hyun Ryu. His white hair was cropped to a more manageable bob, however, that met his shoulders.

Tall as ever, a little less muscular but also thinner, was Zen clad in a lab coat. I wouldn't be lying if I said it suited him - but on stage, on stage! What was this?

He cocked his head to the side as he smiled at me.

"Huh? Ryu...?"

I went by his last name for in case he, unfortunately, didn't recognize his stage name.

"Hello, there, Saeyoung. You certainly had a rough time." Zen, no, Dr. Ryu, flashed his best smile at me, his voice as melodic as I remembered. It was a little flirtatious too, but much more subdued than I could ever really recall.

"Hm... Where's Dr. Lee?"

"Let's see... So the door hit the back of his head?" Without hearing me, he walked to my side and gently cradled my head in his hands properly. "May I take a look?"

I nodded and let him do his job.

"And now... your eyes?"

The handsome doctor leaned forward and took a closer look. "He seems to be fine," he reported to V, our leader, who nodded compliantly.

"I'll be right back. Perhaps I should tell Jaehee to fix the schedule and find someone to cover for him temporarily, still."

"Don't worry, Jihyun, I understand your need for caution. Saeyoung, do you have a headache? Any dizziness? Do you have any problems with your sense of balance?"

I hesitated. "...No."

"Hm... I think Saeyoung is fine, but I want to move him, to check his brain waves. Just to be on the safe side!" He patted V on the shoulder reassuringly before winking at me and making his final diagnosis.

"From what I can see here, I would doubt there would be any trouble!" He laughed heartily.

"Understood. Then, please do that, just in case. Saeyoung, please go ahead and trust in Dr. Ryu. He'll take good care of you." The mint haired male glanced at me with concern, but he left as soon as he received Hyun's confirmation.

"We'll be done after a lunch break. He can return to working on Minteye's database with Jaehee and Saeran soon."

To this, I let out a discontented, unintelligible whine underneath my breath, but I followed him. It appeared the facility we were in was rather large, but the colors were softer and brighter than normal hospital themes. They were pastel, almost - warm and welcoming.

"Mr. Han, Mr. Han!" Despite rushing to his side, Jaehee Kang spoke with perfect intonation.

"It's not good enough. We need to gather more funds if we are to make an expansion and gather better equipment," Jumin rumbled, surefooted as always, but his worry was apparent in his voice. "We've made a terrible mistake by spending it entirely on cheap refills for our inventory stock."

"My sincerest apologies, Mr. Han."

"Miss Kang, it's alright. I know you did your best. Please forgive me for my oversight," he said softly. My jaw dropped.

"Then, let's work together to make it right again!"

Jaehee... I narrowed my eyes at her. In all the timelines, she joined latest of us all. Just how far back had I gone? I was still just getting used to these weird changes.

But Saeran... My brother wasn't supposed to be here until after Jihyun Kim died! And yet there he was, alongside his supposed murder victim, joining Jumin's side.

I regarded the teal haired male more intently. His hand was in Jumin's and he laced his slender fingers with those of the other man. He gazed at him like they were the only two people in the world before snapping out of it and bowing apologetically to Jaehee.

And then... Rika, who had escorted Yoosung to a table, should have left to start up Minteye, which did exist but not in the open, two years ago.

Yoosung right now should be completing his second or third year of college now, yet he had his natural hair color, which none of us had seen for two years.

Something was wrong here.

Yet most signs pointed to it being the time around my route had just begun. From the records I saw stacked neatly away in the offices we passed, the divergent point was the most recent date.

"Do you need help walking? How do you feel?" Hyun inquired.

"I feel fine. There's no need to give me an exam."

"Head injuries are scary because even if you feel fine right after, you can have complications later on." He then winked at me. "But don't worry, Saeyoung; if everything's clear, you should be able to return to work after you stop and have lunch."

We passed by quite a few unlikely cameos.

"Ah, Saeyoung, what's wrong? Do you have a cold or fever?" I was taken aback. This person was one of my fellow agents, so why was he here to have his bone set?

"He accidentally got hit in the head by a door slamming shut," the albino explained before I could say anything. "I thought it was a good precaution to check his brain waves just in case."

"Oh dear... I'm so sorry to hear. Head injuries can be scary, but you're young, Saeyoung, so I trust you'll be alright."

We passed by a few signs but one of them stopped me in my tracks.  
****

**Minteye Mental Health Care and Treatment Facility**  
_Founded by the Kim family and Associates_

"Saeyoung, come on!" Hyun called out impatiently, but I ran to the main entrance, reading the sign.

"W-What is this?"  
"What is going on?"  
"Where am I?"

I heard footsteps approaching and whirled around tensely to meet Hyun Ryu's face.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong. It just seemed like a bother, so I was going to try and return to my work quietly."

"It'll only be a moment, so don't try to run away..."

"Dr. Ryu, is someone named Lee working here?"

"Hm? Who?"

"Lee."

"Lee...? Is he your usual doctor? What clinic does he work at?" Zen asked cluelessly.

I ignored his question and turned around to face the sign.

Then, we proceeded to the checkup.

"Hm... Okay. So then, could you please tell me about that doctor you were talking about earlier...?" The albino asked after shining a light in my eyes and putting it away.

"That was my mistake," I interjected. "I had thought I heard the name around here, is all."

"Mm, I see."

Behind the seat Zen had fixed for me was undoubtedly an expertly taken photograph portrait of whom appeared to be Yoosung Kim's and Rika's parents.

"The Kims?"

"Ah, yes. Rika's parents just passed away about five years prior. The dog in the photo, Sally, still lives on though. A few years back, she had a litter. She's a fossil, that little dog, but she and her puppies have made wonderful therapy dogs."

"Anyway, Rika's side of the family had their problems, and the whole lot of them had suffered quite a bit, so Rika was taken into the care of Yoosung's parents before anything too terrible could happen. That couple was a lovely bunch. Even though the wife's brother and his own wife were the black sheep of the family, Mrs. Kim still loved her family very much and had them framed here."

"I see..."

"I had never met them myself, but according to my parents, the two are excellent doctors, although they plan to retire after Yoosung finishes his degree."

"Wonderful doctors...? Dr. Ryu, have you heard of what Rika does? She's a very persuasive and altruistic leader..."

"I had not heard that, but I'm sure that is the case, even though she and her cousin only represent their family here."

So... there are no traces of Minteye being a cult? How could that be? It couldn't be!

"Er, have you heard of the RFA?"

"Eh? What is that?"

"It's a charity group that holds fundraising parties where people can also do business networking."

"Well... I'm afraid I don't know." My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

So the RFA didn't exist either? So does that mean Rika had no plans of starting up a cult here at all?

Or maybe... Someone else, like Jihyun Kim, or maybe even Hyun Ryu here, could be the mastermind.

"Dr. Ryu, I wonder... Do you know what Magenta is?"

"Hm... Magenta. No, I'm drawing a blank here."

"Well, I'm actually an agent meant to stop it. People think it is heaven but it's really just drug abuse."

"Interesting... Are you playing a prank on me again, Saeyoung? Because I won't fall so easily for it." He laughed lightly, and my heart grew heavier and heavier yet still.

He wasn't avoiding my questions, so maybe he really didn't know anything at all.

Zen checked the results a second time over and concluded, "Alright. You're free to go, Saeyoung. There were no problems with your brainwaves so you can go back to work now. I called Jihyun, so there's no way you can get out of it." He gave me one last devilish wink, making a smile fleet across my face without realizing.

"Alright, I'll be off then. Good luck with work, Hyun." I waved goodbye casually before leaving.

"You too, Saeyoung. I'll join you all later to check up on you further."

This was a large building of sorts. There were a few meeting rooms, though put together for business purposes only, could have easily held an RFA party.

Again, I looked at the nearest calendar. I had gone back in time six days ago. The year... The year is important too, but it was this one so there wasn't much that worried me in that regard.

However, something was unquestionably strange about this timeline. Even so, I couldn't linger around forever.

I got a text from V where I ought to meet them: Conference Room 6A. The smell of freshly brewed coffee emanated from behind its clean, wooden door.

Not knowing what to expect, I opened the door and found myself stepping into an entirely new world.


	3. nobody is dead, and yet hiraeth still permeates the air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung Choi comes to an important realization. MC isn't here in this world. She doesn't exist.
> 
> Now, he is lost, struggling to be found.

Everyone's heads turned as soon as I entered the room. The first to notice me was Jumin, as he went over budget plans with his, thankfully, still secretary. Then Yoosung, Jaehee and so on forth.

Only Jihyun Kim was not perturbed. "Ah, Saeyoung, why don't you sit down next to me? I have some bottled water and tuna salad sandwiches for lunch everyone can eat."

To his kind gesture, everyone nodded their assent. There were about three tables, solid black and like lab desks. Neatly, everyone organized them into pairs.

"All right, everyone. We're still at work, so let's focus on what we have to do," our leader gently commanded.

I sat to the left of Jumin Han and his secretary. Surprisingly, my brother was not there.

"Don't worry about Saeran. Like you, he hacks but his missions are much more harrowing than yours. Most of what you have to do is managing our databases and technology," V stated, hoping to clear away my fears and doubts as he worked out the various schedules of the team he led so smoothly.

Rika and Yoosung sat together. While Rika worked on rewriting and revising textbooks in the institution's library, Yoosung studied for his classes. Their noses were buried in their books, too distracted to really notice me.

"So... if we pay the psychiatrists this much for their wages and then slightly cut out the budgets for the surgical equipment..." Jaehee explained to Jumin.

Nodding his assent, the raven haired man reviewed his own business assets and figured out how much he could lend to Minteye's cause.

What bothered me the most was that there was exactly no MC in this timeline. How could it be? She wasn't anywhere in the room, and everyone acted as if she was never here in the first place.

I panicked.

They didn't see it properly; my body felt waxy and cold and my gaze was distant, but the people who were my friends in all the other timelines... They didn't even realize something was wrong.

I wanted to cry.

It is halfway through the eleven days - my route is supposed to start! It wasn't like the events of other routes were going on. To be honest, this loop was so different none of those events could happen.

And that was when I realized I was lost in uncharted waters. I knew only how to play the role I was taught to play the same way I did before.

It's truly a cruel world. Knowing that I would compete with others for MC's affection, or that they would perhaps die or end up leaving me again and again, I distanced myself from the RFA.

Jumin and V saw through my act effortlessly though. Genuinely I am a sadist but I just want to show cats I love them. It just happens to be a coincidence the way I do it drives him away.

Now, though, I wanted to put myself as far away from Jihyun Kim as possible. I'm pretty sure what happened back in my real reset loop doesn't apply to him, but I'm still not really sure how to deal with him or my feelings.

Now, I have a feeling that isn't possible. After all, the one key to changing all our fates, MC, isn't here.

MC isn't here. She's not here. MC doesn't exist in this world. Then... how else were we going to discover the truths of this world? This world where we really only met each other at face value. Were there any resets during this time loop to begin with? I wouldn't really know. But if that were the case, why did I return back to the past?

Was there a need for any of it? Everyone was a bit distant, only nodding at each other, but they were content. Rika was here. They were not the RFA, but Minteye did good now; there was no need for a replacement. Who connected them all together was a more sprightly V, but even then, it appeared he and Rika had never actually got together.

Work continued as usual. My workload wasn’t light, but it was much easier and much more tedious than before. If I got a challenge, I felt as if I would have been more motivated.

“Hello, Saeyoung, might I have a moment to speak to you?” I heard a voice call out to me as the workday ended. It was a smiling Jaehee, her wavy brunette hair flowing down her back flawlessly.

“Ah, sure, what do you need? Do I need to add anything new to the Messenger?”

“Haha. You’re very reliable and eager to help. I wish more people looked past that thorny exterior and realized it. But don’t worry. It’s not that. Your brother has that handled. What I’m saying it’s that tomorrow is your turn to do the bookkeeping. I'll email you the logs necessary for tomorrow."

"Mm... alright. Thank you."

"What's this about the Messenger? Could this be that you want to work on it with your brother? Well, unfortunately, I think I'm going to stay overtime and see how Dr. Ryu's doing," she remarked with a hint of admiration for the albino before waving over a bemused Jumin. "You two live around the same area, right? So why don't you two go home? Don't worry, the doctor will come around in due time as well, so you'll see him around plenty."

“I see… Thank you, Jumin, Jaehee,” I replied airily, tilting my head to side and giving a slight smile; it was like a dream so it made sense the next few words were agreeable.

We headed out and I checked the records. “There’s a lot less funds than I thought we had… and not too many sponsors…”

“It’s sad, but what can be done? Not many people find this hospital a profitable investment since there is little direct help we can provide them in turn. For better or worse, V, Rika, and Yoosung are running an independent institution that is breaking a lot of barriers. Not many people like to address mental health, despite there being a dire need,” Jaehee noted, adjusting her glasses so they no longer scratched at the bridge of her nose.

“We’ve got to go with the flow - there’s no time to be wrapped up in such thoughts,” Jumin insisted. His voice betrayed no emotions, like always, but for some reason the few words he said expressed all that he needed to say. “Anyway, Miss Kang, I think we need to be going. There are some projects related to my company that have agreements which need double-checking. I’ll email you them.”

“Well, I’ll get to them as soon as possible. Good day, you two.”

“Thank you, you too!” I smiled a little wider at her. I wasn’t truly used to being in the same room with the others for so long. The work was tedious but it was interesting to think of a world where we had more time to spend together than we did in the old days, as we hosted parties.

“Well, then, Saeyoung, we ought to be going now.”

Jumin had Driver Kim pick us up. Apparently, the home my family lives in was a mansion nearby the ones that Jumin’s and V’s families had owned. Zen, who had got along with his family, had moved into a small condo nearby in an upper middle class neighborhood.

In the car drive, I thought about how it was unusual that everyone called me Saeyoung. Not Seven, nor Luciel. It was odd, refreshing even, but it just didn’t make sense; I had only just started using it again.

The early part of my life was full of a lot of suffering. My only purpose was ensuring my beloved little brother was alright. I had entrusted it to V and my trust was broken unbeknownst to me. We all had belonged to the same church, V, Rika, Saeran and I.

I converted to Catholicism and adopted the name “Luciel”, for reasons. The rest of my real route can explain it, if one has the time (and money) for it. My real name is, in fact, “Saeyoung,” but if they only refer to me as that, does that mean that none of these events ever happened? What happened to _them_? This was something in dire need of investigation, so there was no time to hesitate.

I stared straight ahead, looking at the scenery before us as we moved from the urban skyscape to a suburban jungle. Then, turning to the CEO, I announced, “Jumin, I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“How is your family? Has your father found a new girlfriend yet again…”

“New girlfriend…? What do you mean? My father has been married to my mother ever since even before I was born.”

“I-is that so?”

“Are you alright, Saeyoung?” The taller male approached me and leaned over, scanning over me with piercing grey eyes. “Don’t tell me that incident ended up messing with your memories. I’m certain that isn’t how it quite works.”

“Er… I-I mixed up your family history with someone else’s! I’m sorry.” Jumin, please, please don’t get so close. I could almost feel his breath! Quickly, I drew my head back so far it hit the linoleum meant to cushion my head quite hard. Both he and I recoiled.

“In the city, my father is the CEO of C&R International, just to jog your memory. My mother is the manager of our income and household and an expert hostess. I’ve learned a lot about fundraising and similar things from her. She hosts the best parties and many big names want to attend her social events.”

I asked, “Fundraising? Does she help out with the RFA - I mean - Minteye?”

“Mostly, but recently… Mother is reluctant to offer Minteye her support because it is kind of an unwieldy institution to work with, due to the stringent standards Rika put in place; Jihyun is managing that though, and for that I am quite grateful. I don’t know many people. I hardly even talk to Rika, but this place has become a home, of sorts. I’m sure you’d understand.”

“So your parents must get along then, if they’re still married.”

“Yes, they do, although my mother, contrary to most people’s expectations, is in charge, as always. However, they seem very happy with the set up. I suppose you can say that divorce is completely out of the equation.”

“Ahaha, great to hear!”

Contrary to my world’s course of events, Jumin Han had a perfect family and was quite content with it.

It appears my family was whole and happy and healthy as well. My brother…

Then that leaves only one question open -

“How is Yoosung and Rika’s family doing?”

“Are you asking about their parents? Well, Rika’s aunt and uncle, really. “

“Mhm.”

He regarded me tenderly with a kind smile, almost as if thoughts were brewing in his head and softening up the wariness that had consumed him moments ago due to my misspeak. “Why do you ask?”

I stuttered on my words. True to my usual bout of luck, we hit a bumpy part of the road and the seat belt slammed me against my seat. I had to struggle to catch my glasses, adjust them, and put them back on.

“Hm…” The older man tapped his chin in thought before meeting my eyes earnestly. “Could it be you want to get along with Yoosung, at long last, and learn about his family? We thought the day would never come. I only pray he acknowledges your efforts.”

“Yeah, haha… It got me a little worried.”

“Mm, well, this is an auspicious sign. We would all like for you two to get along a bit better.”

Blinking wide gold eyes at him, I thought to myself. It is strange we’ve not gotten along. How come Yoosung and I never connected when Jumin and V did? If everything was perfect, there was no need for them to meet each other. However… Jumin’s mother was around; perhaps she knew V’s mother. God knows what happened to _that_ woman, but if both of them are here and if they knew each other, then that opened up an opportunity for the two boys to meet.

Yet there was not really a need for V and Rika to meet either, as while he did photography, it seemed like a hobby compared to the assistant’s work he did at the hospital. Perhaps he was in the middle of working with his fellowship.

“…I think that because of that weird crush that Yoosung had on Rika, he was able to bond with his mother and sister more effectively. He was such a naive child at that time. They truly all grew up together.

Rika, of course, made a wonderful role model. I think they will develop a bond as strong as a real brother and sister now that such an awkward stage wore off… Rika already sees Yoosung’s parents as her own, anyway. Being adopted twice is tough though.”

Despite everything, Jumin could still get a bit pensive. It was interesting. We had stopped for a bit to just admire the scenic route we took. The light of the setting sun reflected on the glimmering wing of a crane, who perched atop a log in the middle of a small stream.

“So, how are things going now?”

“Very well. Rika is happier with her new family and they have a beautiful dog named Sally and live close to her son, Max, who is owned by one of their neighbors, after her litter was of age to leave the home.”

I see. So everything seemed to be going well. Rika is there. No family disputes - it was a closely knit, successful one. This Yoosung is not alone.

Although I am a pessimist at heart, I often wish to not stumble into the thoughts I end up trapped within.

When I think about it a bit more… it could be that even my relationship after Rika’s “suicide” was a compensation prize for the one Yoosung had with Rika. I didn’t want to think of it, but despite my teasing, he always cared very much for me and he and I were involved in similar things. Had he not decided to take the veterinary track in his schooling, I wouldn’t be surprised if he could have become a master hacker if he so chose to.

It’s apparent that Rika and I are different, that MC and Rika are different, and our relationships with Yoosung were completely and drastically different. In the end, it only meant we filled in the void in varying ways.

We moved onward, and I noticed that many of the houses near us were bustling and full of life. Everyone seemed more interconnected than before. Loud, almost obnoxious laughter and the smell of June barbecues filtered through the air. Topiary bushes, thick and dark green and precisely pruned framed the grid-like neighborhood.

“There’s more people than I recall… and everyone knows each other,” I started. “Why is that?”

“For one, my mother is quite popular. She is responsible for most of the networking in our social circles for now. It is somewhat terrifying to know anyone has such a power over others.”

He opened the window and let the summer breeze in, and our heads popped out like dogs hoping to catch the wind.

“But you know, your parents have quite a bit of influence. This is a politically important area. Many important people live here in mansions, like your mother and father. I understand you intend to move out sometime soon when you find a proper start on your own political career.”

My mother… and father…? They lived together. My father was married to her…? My mouth opened slightly in confusion, and my face was pale, waxy, and slightly quivering with cold sweat.

“By the way, the next party held by my mother is going to be in a few days. I’m sure you and your brother should prepare for it sometime soon; I know your parents are coming.”

“Party?”

“Yes, it’s at the local golf club, no? Don’t forget. I’ll send you a RVSP just in case, with more information. I understand that a a fondue theme can be a bit weird but a few famous chefs, including Gordon Ramsay are attending to show off their newest masterpieces.”

“I-Is that so…? But what about Minteye?”

“We’re simply a volunteer task force that aids in its development. I suppose that originally, we had more of a direct influence but mostly we just moderate and help everything run smoothly.”

“When did this begin?”

“Er, it was around when Rika was taken in by her aunt and uncle.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm.”

“How was she then…?”

Jumin looked at me with a darkened face and a furrowed brow, tapping on the side of his car door.

"It was a rough year for her. She became disillusioned and resentful of the world because of what was happening at home with her parents. V nor Yoosung would provide me any details, but it was trying for all of the Kim family, I'm sure. After that and until today, she's become a bit busier."

He sighed sharply: a clear, crisp sound like that of dragonfly wings fluttering. It was so quiet that I had to hold my breath to hear it.

"But Rika's happier. Yoosung's happier, although it's hard for him to show it. Life isn't perfect but it goes on, and we are fairly well off; there is no need to worry so much."

Jumin paused briefly, glancing over at my side of the car with a troubled, contemplative gaze. His raven black hair, as eccentric as ever, blocked part of his face from the dim honey sunbeams filtering into the limousine. He opened his mouth tentatively, looking at me with a gravity that filled me with an all too familiar dread, but then he shook his head and said:

"We're here. Please take care, Saeyoung. Have a good evening."

"You too, Jumin. See you tomorrow."

Just like that, I headed out of the car, hands in my pockets, wondering how all the problems in my world just vanished away like the wind, in what seemed to be only one very dark, very warm, and dully painful night.


End file.
